


and he would do his duty

by wrennette



Series: Trashpile: A Compendium of Unfinished Fics [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, LOTR Fusion, Obi-Wan as Faramir, Obi-Wan/Infinite Sadness, with hints of Obitine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 12:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11059074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette
Summary: A little LoTR and Star Wars fusion because Think Better of Me, Father, by I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning bit into my brain and I had to write a little, in case you weren’t already suffering enough.





	and he would do his duty

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Think Better of Me, Father](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10944492) by [I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning/pseuds/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning). 



It was wise, the denizens of the city had agreed as they watched their beloved second lord ride out those many months ago, the sun golden in his curling hair and glinting off his fine armour, his mount, Twilight, dancing beneath him. For young Lord Anakin was brave and hearty, and loved adventure. Their Lord Steward loved his younger son all the more for that enthusiastic vigor, delighting in the tales of Anakin’s adventures, the dangerous scrapes and daring escapes. And the elder son, well, he was the heir. Was it not wise indeed that he remain behind to watch over the city at his father’s side? For Lord Qui-Gon grew older, and one day the city would be Lord Kenobi’s to guard.

Kenobi after all, was a better administrator than young Anakin (better too, though none would say it aloud, at the tedious day to day tasks than his father, who had little care for the future, or how they might survive the winter). He was as doughty a warrior as his younger brother, although given more to strategy and tactics than valiant and valorous charges. In truth, Kenobi was perfectly made to stand on their city walls and plan their defenses, every loss paining him, every hold buoying his seemingly implacable strength. Despite Kenobi’s obvious skill though, the steward cared not for Kenobi’s talent for negotiation nor his steadfast resolve. The steward cared for nothing but the sparse tales that brought news of Anakin, and holed up in his study otherwise, muttering about the Dark in the East.

Captain now in his birth brother’s absence, Kenobi loved every Ranger in the guard as if they were brothers born. He fought and bled with them, and they all knew he would gladly give his life for any of them. He stood shoulder to shoulder with them on the walls, and they watched as the shadows grew deeper over the land, and the wear more graven on their Lord Captain’s face. He cared, deeply, and was repaid with the undying loyalty of his men. Their deaths weighed heavy on him, and yet he straightened himself beneath the burden of responsibility and soldiered on.

It was Kenobi who ensured that the strength of the guard was maintained, and that they remained in communication with their allies in the Riddermark. But even those letters stopped after a time, and Kenobi had no further news of the Lady Satine, the steel-eyed and spear-spined beauty who was Shieldmaiden of Rohan, her young nephew Korkie leading the Eorlingas into battle. Although his heart yearned for word of her, or of his beloved younger brother, Kenobi showed no fear. He would stand in defense of his beloved city. He would give his all to protect his people. He was a Ranger, and he would do his duty.

**Author's Note:**

> I stalled out there, so I'm releasing this into the wild.


End file.
